One Room Sugar Life
"One Room Sugar Life" is the opening theme for the 2018 psychological thriller anime series Happy Sugar Life, sung from the perspective of Sato Matsuzaka. It was written and performed by Japanese rock artist Akari Nanawo. Lyrics |-|Japanese (Full)= Kanjou ga kirakira ima wa kirakira Anata dake ga subete sa Kono amai sekai uso ni naru you na Sore igai no koto nante keshite shimaou Suki no pinto ga zurete itte Soto no sekai to wa disukomyunikeeshon Ai wo kakushita mune no oku wa dare ni mo nozokasenai Aishitatte dou shitatte Nannimo yogore ya shinai yo Mou tenshi datte akuma datte Koko de wa sasayakanai yo Seifuku no poketto ni kakushita nibui kodou de Anata to nigedashite miyou Eien no imi nante nai kedo sa “Zutto soko ni ite ne.” Kanjou ga kirakira anata de kirakira Shiteru ima dake ga atashi desu Kono amai sekai uso ni naru nara Sore igai no koto nante iranai yo Sei woo waratte emooshon Guree na kanjou ima wa iranai Ai wo utatte iyou yo Kono heya no naka nara kitto akarui yo Maigo no manma no aidentiti A, somosomo sagasu ge nakattari? “Ai rabu yuu” wo hoshigaru bakka Hitoribocchi ja nannimo dekinai Ano ko mo ano ko mo atashi mo aitsu mo Manten manten reiten reiten Konnan dakara ikenai no Tte wakatteru jibun ni yotteta no Demo zassou mitai na zattou de “Anata” no mama iru anata wa manten Kakushite futa shita aimai wo Zenbu “atashi” ni shite kureta Tenshi nami damii na taido mo Tenparu disukomyu kei na moodo mo Anata ni miseru subete da yo Dame na tokoro mo waratte yo “Hontou no atashi janai” to ka sa Mou dou datte ii yo Mainichi ga gudaguda aimai ni gudaguda Shiteru itsumo datte atashi da Kono mumi na raifu made nakattara Atashi mo anata mo inai! Kanjou ga kirakira anata de kirakira Shiteru ima dake ga zenbu janai! Kono amai sekai no uso mo hontou mo Yappa choudai doremo atashi nan da! Sei woo sakende emooshon Tsukurotta beeru wa mou iranai Ai wo utatte iyou yo Kono heya no naka kara zenbu kaeyou yo |-|English (Full)= My emotion is glittering, it's glittering now You are all of me Let's delete everything else, that reveals this sweet world is a fantasy My love got out of focus, I have no communication with the outer world 'cause I don't want anyone to see the heart which I hide my love in If I love, or whatever I do, nothing will get stained Neither angel nor devil whispers to you as long as you are here With this secret slow beat in a pocket on school uniform, Let's run away together I know eternity has no meaning but, please stay there forever My emotion is glittering, it's glittering now This is the sole time when I am "me" I don't want anything else that reveals this sweet world is a fantasy Say wow! Let's smile, I don't want gray feelings Let's keep on singing songs of loves Let's stay in this bright room My identity is still strayed Oh, maybe have I never looked for that? I always desire "I love you" and I really can't do anything by myself This girl, that girl, I, and she is all terrible "This is what makes me so bad" I understood, but I was satisfied with myself on the other hand But only you are perfect because you are "you" in this hustle and bustle You turned all the ambiguity that I hide into me The fake attitude like an angel and stuttering unsocial-mode are all I want to show you Laugh at what I'm not good at too! "It's not my true self" I don't give a sh*t to such things now I just idle each day away however, that is also a part of me If it were not for this tasteless life, Neither I or you are here! My emotion is glittering, you make it glittering now, but this moment is not everything! I think I want both lies and truths in this sweet world 'cause they're all me! Say wow! Shout out your emotion! I no longer need the mask I wore Let's keep on singing songs of love Let's change everything from this room |-|Japanese (TV Size)= Kanjou ga kirakira ima wa kirakira Anata dake ga subete sa Kono amai sekai uso ni naru you na Sore igai no koto nante keshite shimaou Suki no pinto ga zurete itte Soto no sekai to wa disukomyunikeeshon Ai wo kakushita mune no oku wa dare ni mo nozokasenai Aishitatte dou shitatte Nannimo yogore ya shinai yo Mou tenshi datte akuma datte Koko de wa sasayakanai yo Seifuku no poketto ni kakushita nibui kodou de Anata to nigedashite miyou Eien no imi nante nai kedo sa “Zutto soko ni ite ne.” Kanjou ga kirakira anata de kirakira Shiteru ima dake ga atashi desu Kono amai sekai uso ni naru nara Sore igai no koto nante iranai yo Sei woo waratte emooshon Guree na kanjou ima wa iranai Ai wo utatte iyou yo Kono heya no naka nara kitto akarui yo Maigo no manma no aidentiti A, somosomo sagasu ge nakattari? “Ai rabu yuu” wo hoshigaru bakka Hitoribocchi ja nannimo dekinai Ano ko mo ano ko mo atashi mo aitsu mo Manten manten reiten reiten Konnan dakara ikenai no Tte wakatteru jibun ni yotteta no |-|English (TV Size)= My emotion is glittering, it's glittering now You are all of me Let's delete everything else, that reveals this sweet world is a fantasy My love got out of focus, I have no communication with the outer world 'cause I don't want anyone to see the heart which I hide my love in If I love, or whatever I do, nothing will get stained Neither angel nor devil whispers to you as long as you are here With this secret slow beat in a pocket on school uniform, Let's run away together I know eternity has no meaning but, please stay there forever My emotion is glittering, it's glittering now This is the sole time when I am "me" I don't want anything else that reveals this sweet world is a fantasy Say wow! Let's smile, I don't want gray feelings Let's keep on singing songs of loves Let's stay in this bright room My identity is still strayed Oh, maybe have I never looked for that? I always desire "I love you" and I really can't do anything by myself This girl, that girl, I, and she is all terrible Other Appearances *The song was featured on the album Flyingbest - Shiranaino? Chimata De Uwasa No Dametenshi. Gallery Images happy.jpg happy-sugar-life.jpg sugar.jpg Happy Sugar Life - OP - Large 07.jpg Happy Sugar Life - OP - Large 09.jpg Videos Happy Sugar Life OP ハピシュガアニメ|TV Size Happy Sugar Life Opening「One Room Sugar Life」by Akari Nanawo|Full Category:Anime Songs Category:Point of View Songs Category:Television Songs Category:Solos